Quedarse
by toabelovednightmare
Summary: Manuel es nuevo en Moonlight Falls. Y un brujo. Miguel no puede conseguir que su perro deje de meterse en su huerto. Latin Hetalia - PeChi. AU TS3 Supernatural.


**A/N: AU donde Manuel es un brujo y vive en una ciudad donde las criaturas sobrenaturales son normales. Inspirado en TS3 Supernatural. Esta historia tiene otras partes que pueden encontrar en mi tumblr :) espero que les guste!**

* * *

Miguel tira la cabeza hacia atrás y estrella su mano cuando ve la puerta de la cocina abierta. Maldice bajito, abriéndola completamente y mirando a ambos lados en el jardín trasero.

-¡Tostada!

Grita, llamando a su perro, esperando que no este nadando en la piscina de nuevo. Pero no hay rastro del animal. Gruñe, cerrando la puerta trasera.

-¡Julio!¡Dejaste la puerta abierta de nuevo!

Grita al pie de las escaleras mientras se pone una chaqueta para salir a buscar a Tostada. Julio tiene la mala costumbre de dejar la puerta trasera abierta cuando se escabulle fuera de la casa. Tostada tiene la mala costumbre de salir más de una vez al baño.

Le parece escuchar un ladrido venir de entre los jardines de las casas vecinas, en la misma pendiente donde se encuentra su casa. Supone que Tostada se metió dentro de un jardín ajeno. No seria la primera vez. Con suerte no ha destrozado nada, se dice Miguel mientras camina entre las casas, sobre el pasto.

Pero pronto esta caminando en subida, y aun no hay rastro de Tostada. Sube la colina de gras, hasta alcanzar aquella casa abandonada—vieja, tenebrosa, muy posiblemente embrujada—de donde provienen los ladridos. Entonces escucha, también, una voz. Es extraño, porque siempre pensó que nadie vivía en ese lugar.

Rodea la casa, solo para encontrarse con un verdadero espectáculo. En el jardín de la casa, vieja y fea, su perro salta de un lado a otro esquivando las manos de un muchacho que corre tras el. Una manguera esta suelta en el suelo, agitándose como una serpiente, manchando todo con lodo. En medio, un pequeño y colorido huerto.

-¡Maldito perro!- Grita el chico, persiguiendo a Tostada. Es flaco, pálido, y no lo suficientemente rápido. -¡Espera a que te atrape, te voy a despellejar!

Tostada lo esquiva, sosteniendo algo que parece un rábano en su hocico. Ninguno de los dos nota a Miguel, hasta que un silbido hace que Tostada pare en seco y corra al lado de su dueño. El animal deja el rábano a los pies de Miguel, agitando su cola peluda y jadeando por el ejercicio. Sus ojos parecen brillar victoriosos.

Miguel en serio iba a disculparse por el caos que causó su mascota. Pero el rábano a sus pies es de color magenta brillante, fosforescente, y _brilla_ en medio de la luz tenue de la tarde. Es suficiente para hacer que Miguel se olvide de todo.

El extraño, sin embargo, no luce muy feliz por el estado en el que ha quedado su huerto. Lanza maldiciones mientras cierra apresuradamente la llave del agua y se acerca dando tropezones hacia Miguel y su perro.

* * *

Manuel se muda a Moonlight Falls, solo para cuidar de la casa del aquelarre de su madre. De la casa vieja, con tres pisos llenos de cachivaches y cien años de almas ocupando sus habitaciones. Manuel trata de convencerse de que es mejor que su pequeño apartamento en la ciudad.

Su familiar, Cocoa, se sienta a su lado y lo mira con seriedad, sabiendo exactamente lo que piensa. Sus cosas caben en un par de cajas, siendo la mayoría libros y contenedores extraños. Deja todo en el primer piso y se dedica a limpiar. Luego de tres días de tortura, cuando por fin termina con la limpieza, empieza a trabajar la tierra del jardín trasero.

Es claro que ningún brujo o bruja ha vivido ahí por años. El jardín esta vacío y la tierra seca. Pero Manuel—que sabe perfectamente lo que eso significa—trabaja la tierra hasta que por fin esta lista para dar frutos. Le toma un mes, pero por fin el jardín esta lleno de albahaca, lavanda, matalobos, valeriana roja, mandrágora….

Todo lo que necesita para ponerse a trabajar.

Lo siguiente que hace es ir al mercado brujo. Lleva un catre de madera, lleno de la primera cosecha de su jardín. Es cuando llega a la pequeña casa convertida en tienda, que nota las miradas de asco de algunas personas que riegan sus jardines, miran por sus ventanas, o pasean sus perros en la calle.

Respira profundo, y se dice que esta vez mantendrá la calma.

* * *

Cuando Miguel se mudó a Moonlight Falls, hace un año, quiso correr de regreso a Twinbrook. Y es que tenia que ser el único lugar en el mundo donde hadas, brujos, genios, hombres lobos, vampiros, zombis, fantasmas y demás vivían en la cantidad que lo hacían en ese pueblo. Miguel casi había muerto del susto el primer mes.

Pero ahora todo eso le parecía…normal. Ahora sabia que no debía invitar vampiros a entrar, como proteger su hogar cuando la luna era verde, y a quien llamar si su casa se veía plagada de fantasmas. Quizás por eso no le sorprendió tanto notar que su vecino era un brujo.

Se lo cuenta a Julio mientras vigila a Tostada desde la ventana de la sala. Julio bufa, sin prestarle demasiada atención. Esta ocupado jugando videojuegos otra vez.

-¿No te convirtió en rana? Que extraño.

Miguel tuerce la boca, arrimando un poco la cortina. Tostada corre alrededor de la piscina frenéticamente. Desde donde esta, no puede ver la casa del brujo.

-No se. Por un momento yo también pensé que lo haría,- dice Miguel, suspirando bajito. Deja la ventana, yendo hasta el sillón y desplomándose junto a su hermano menor. -¿Tienes que dejar la puerta abierta cada vez que sales?

-Que no salí. Estaba arriba tomando una siesta.

Miguel resopla. Sabe que miente. Se remueve incomodo, las esquinas de sus ojos aun enfocándose en la ventana de vez en cuando.

-Me siento mal por lo del jardín.

Murmura después de un rato. En la pantalla de la TV, Julio acaba de descarrilar a uno de los carritos fuera de la carrera y del universo.

-Si fue como esa vez que tomo el cable de corriente y tiro de el hasta levantar el puto piso de la casa del abuelo, entiendo porque.

Miguel tamborilea sus dedos sobre su estomago, desparramándose hasta que sus rodillas chocan contra la mesita de café frente a ellos. Otro carrito sale volando. Julio sonríe complacido. Miguel en cambio, sigue torciendo la boca con intranquilidad. Termina parándose para ir a la cocina.

-¿A dónde vas?

Pregunta Julio, sin moverse del sillón, presionando botones. Miguel se encoge en hombros, sin estar seguro de que responder.

-Voy a hacer algo de comer.

* * *

Cuando Miguel vuelve a ver a Manuel, lleva una bolsa con un par de sándwiches de pollo. Encuentra al brujo trapeando la entrada de piedra de su casa, con la frente bañada en sudor y una expresión de odio marcada en su cara. Es entendible, piensa Miguel, al ver la fachada de la vieja casa embarrada en huevo y pintura roja.

Por un momento, Miguel se dice que quizás debería volver después. Pero Manuel levanta la mirada de los manchones rosa que cubren el piso, y lo mira entre sorprendido y alarmado. Como si esperara que Miguel también atacara su pobre casa. En cambio, Miguel se balancea despacio sobre sus talones, devolviéndole la mirada hasta que decide acercarse.

Manuel sostiene el trapeador a su lado, visiblemente tenso. La puerta de la casa esta abierta, y de esta sale un gato peludo y gordo. El animal se sienta al lado de su amo, y muestra sus colmillos en un amenazante siseo. Miguel trata de no mirarlo.

-Hola,- empieza, sonriendo en un intento por disipar la tensión en el ambiente. -¿Necesitas ayuda?

Manuel frunce el ceño, sin quitarle los ojos de encima por un solo segundo.

-No.

Responde secamente.

Miguel se encoje en hombros, levantando la bolsa que lleva con el para que el otro chico la note.

-Esta bien. Pero traje sándwiches.- Sonríe más ampliamente cuando la expresión de Manuel pasa a ser más sorprendida y extrañada. -No podía pasar sin traer algo de comer.

* * *

Se sientan a comer los sándwiches en las escaleras de piedra de la entrada. Miguel hace muchas preguntas. Manuel solo responde las que quiere, dejando que su familiar se encargue de hacer que el extraño mantenga su distancia.

-No debí haberme mudado.

Dice Manuel despacio, distraído mientras mira el sándwich en sus manos. Es demasiado tarde cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho. Miguel lo mira mientras termina de masticar un bocado.

-¿Por qué?

Manuel mueve la cabeza de lado a lado, tanteando su respuesta.

-Bueno…- empieza Manuel, frunciendo el ceño. Sus ojos se pasean por la entrada, aun cubierta con manchones y pedacitos de cascara de huevo. -Para ser el pueblo con mayor cantidad de brujos y criaturas sobrenaturales, es el sitio que más los odia, ¿no te parece?

Cierto. Miguel ha notado eso. Aunque sinceramente no sabe a que se debe. Aun no sabe mucho sobre la historia de ese pueblo. Y aunque al comienzo había esperado que las casas de varias brujas, genios y hadas se derrumbaran o encendieran en llamas a causa de lamentables accidentes, pronto había sido imposible no notar lo seguido que esto les ocurría. Se preguntaba si Manuel sabia de eso cuando se mudo a Moonlight Falls.

Miguel asiente, sin saber lo suficiente para agregar algo constructivo. Manuel lo mira por el rabo del ojo, y Miguel puede sentir el aire de desconfianza que lo envuelve.

-¿Había muchos brujos donde vivías antes?

-No realmente.

Responde Manuel.

Miguel no puede evitar pensar que Manuel definitivamente no se ve peligroso. Y si no supiera que tiene magia, pensaría que simplemente es un chico normal. Común y corriente, como él.

* * *

La tarde que Miguel vuelve a encontrar la puerta de la cocina abierta, Julio esta sentado en el sillón de la sala comiendo gelatina. Lo mira confundido cuando Miguel le reclama que dejo salir al perro de nuevo.

-No hay forma. Llevo horas sentado aquí.

Miguel deja salir un quejido exasperado, yendo a buscar una chaqueta para salir a buscar a Tostada de inmediato. Con suerte no se ha vuelto a meter en problemas. Sin embargo, no ha alcanzado la puerta cuando el timbre suena. Sabiendo que posiblemente Julio no se movera del sillón, atiende la puerta de inmediato.

Ahí encuentra a Manuel, parado en la entrada, sosteniendo al perro como si fuera un oso de peluche gigante. Un oso de peluche que—Miguel nota—ya le ha babeado toda la remera. No luce para nada feliz.

-Tu perro.

Es todo lo que dice antes de soltar al animal, que entra corriendo a la casa. Miguel lo mira fijamente por un par de segundos, y luego ahoga una risa.

-Perdón. No me digas que destrozo tu jardín de nuevo.

Manuel se sacude la baba de la remera, arrugando la nariz con asco.

-No, pero estaba molestando a Cocoa.

-¿A quien?

-Mi familiar.

-Ah.- Miguel se apoya en el marco de la puerta, ignorando que Manuel acaba de llamar a su gato "su familiar." Se aclara la garganta y deja que la puerta se abra un poco más. -¿Quieres pasar un rato?

Manuel levanta la mira sorprendido, aun limpiando la baba en sus manos en sus jeans viejos.

Entra a la casa, observando el pequeño vestíbulo. Su mirada se pierde en la sala, donde ve al endemoniado perro restregarse contra quien debe ser el hermano menor de Miguel. En la televisión están pasando alguna versión extra sangrienta de _Las Brujas De Salem_. Rueda los ojos, ahorrándose los comentarios porque sabe que no servirán de nada.

Miguel lo guía a la cocina, cerrando la puerta trasera antes de que el perro vuelva a salir. Manuel no puede evitar notar lo grande y bonita que es la casa. Se pregunta si debería mencionarle a Miguel que, posiblemente, también este embrujada.

Sobre la isla en medio de la cocina, Miguel ha dejado harina, aceite, leche, y otras cosas. El estomago de Manuel empieza a retorcerse ansioso inmediatamente. Miguel esta buscando algo dentro del refrigerador, preguntando como le ha ido últimamente con el huerto y esas cosas. Cuando se vuelve a ver a Manuel, este esta comiendo palta con una cuchara.

Lo observa perplejo.

-¿De donde sacaste esa palta?

Termina por preguntar. Manuel se encoge en hombros.

-Tenia hambre…- Miguel lo mira fijamente, aun sin entender. Manuel suspira, sentándose sobre uno de los bancos de la isla. -Aparecí la palta y la cuchara. Toma literal un segundo.

A Miguel, le brillan los ojos.

-¿Puedes aparecer comida?- Hay emoción en su voz, algo que Manuel no esta acostumbrado a escuchar cuando la gente le habla. -¿Puedes aparecer un pollo a la brasa?

Manuel lo mira fijamente, sintiendo la expectativa de haber encontrado a alguien que lo entienda desvanecerse.

-No.

Responde.

* * *

Empiezan a pasar más tiempo juntos. A veces en la casa de Miguel, pero no demasiado porque Julio no se lleva muy bien con Manuel y todos saben que la amenaza de convertir al hermano menor en sapo va en serio. La mayor parte del tiempo, se reúnen en la casa de Manuel.

A Miguel aun le da miedo la oscura y vieja casa embrujada, pero tampoco le gusta mucho la idea de que Manuel pase los días encerrado ahí, trabajando en su huerto y hablándole a fantasmas.

Manuel rueda los ojos cuando Miguel comenta lo raro que es eso.

-Son solo gente muerta, Miguel…

Es todo lo que dice. Como si eso de por si no fuera anormal.

Manuel es muy raro. Su casa es muy rara.

Cuando Miguel no lo encuentra trabajando en el huerto, lo encuentra en el segundo piso de la cochera de la casa, trabajando en pócimas extrañas o convirtiendo bichos en flores de mesa. A veces discuten, porque Miguel hace algún comentario sobre lo raro que es el estilo de vida de Manuel o porque este duda en voz alta sobre la capacidad mental de Miguel.

La mayoría de veces, sin embargo, todo va bien.

* * *

La noche que su huerto se enciende en llamas, Manuel se cansa de tener paciencia. Apaga el fuego con un hechizo que convierte las plantas en hielo. No es necesario decir que nada de lo que había crecido ahí ya no sirve. Maldice, pateando una calabaza hasta que esta se desmorona en el suelo cubierto de hielo.

Pasa una mano por su pelo, ahogando la ganas de gritar de la ira. Cuando levanta la mirada, nota figuras en la oscuridad, como sombras escondidas detrás de los arbustos y arboles alrededor de su casa. Si se queda lo suficientemente callado, los puede escuchar murmurar.

Entra de nuevo a la casa, pasando al lado de su familiar que lo mira con ojos fijos cuando tira la puerta. Sube hasta el segundo piso de la casa, donde ha ocultado sus cosas por el momento. Todavía tiene que ordenar las botellas que contienen varias pócimas, pero aun así encuentra exactamente la que busca. Arrima la alfombra persa que cubre el piso, revelando un circulo tallado en la madera oscura.

Cuando derrama el contenido de la botella en medio del circulo, revela los rostros de los culpables.

* * *

Diferentes cosas pasan. Gente pierde dientes o pelo de la nada, cañerías se rompen, casas y jardines se llenan de pestes. Los involucrados, temen en silencio sin atreverse a hacer nada más por un tiempo. Los que no tuvieron nada que ver, simplemente observan y se dicen que no tendrían que pasar por nada de eso si la gente pudiera simplemente no molestar a los sobrenaturales.

Miguel observa el huerto quemado de Manuel, con las manos en los bolsillos y el ceño fruncido. Lo escucha quejarse sobre como nada crecerá en esa tierra por un tiempo.

-¿No puedes simplemente encantar la tierra o revivirlos?

Pregunta.

Manuel bufa, ahogando una risa. Levanta la mirada desde el piso donde remueve la tierra con una pequeña pala para dedicarle una sonrisa torcida.

-Soy un brujo, no un hada.

Miguel rueda los ojos.

-Magia es magia.

Manuel se encoge de hombros. La verdad es que podría revivir el huerto si quisiera, pero entonces posiblemente dormiría toda una semana.

Miguel no dice nada. Sabe que posiblemente los responsables por el incendio viven en esa misma calle. Pero es mejor no meterse por ahora, o por lo menos eso es lo que se dice a si mismo. En el fondo, se pregunta si debería contarle a Manuel lo que sabe.

Que un montón de idiotas han formado un grupo en contra de las "criaturas." Que esta seguro que fue Manuel el que le prendió fuego a las petunias de aquella vieja pesada que siempre se esta metiendo en todo. Que un cliente se le acercó mientras hacia su turno en el restaurante en el que trabaja y le susurró, "nada bueno sale de ser amable con una criatura como esa."

Manuel deja salir un suspiro de derrota mientras arranca lo que queda de una calabaza de la tierra, tirándola a la pila de plantas muertas al lado del huerto. Miguel sacude sus pensamientos. Se dice que Manuel ya tiene suficiente por ahora.

* * *

Manuel casi no deja la casa. Miguel entiende porque. Entiende que no es fácil cuidar una casa tan grande cuando se vive solo con un gato. Por lo menos el tiene a Julio, piensa Miguel, aunque su hermano no ama ayudar en casa exactamente. Por lo menos se pueden dividir las tareas y, eventualmente, hacerlas y mantener la casa en relativo orden.

-Yo tengo una hermana, menor,- dice Manuel, moviendo un par de hierbas extrañas dentro de una olla con agua. Miguel observa todo con atención, sentado sobre el gabinete de la cocina. -Pero vive con mi madre. Todavía esta aprendiendo y todo eso. Se llama Tiare.

Miguel estira un poco la cabeza para ver dentro de la olla. En serio espera que eso no sea lo que Manuel planea almorzar. Levanta una ceja con curiosidad.

-¿También es bruja?

-Si.- Manuel suspira. Termina de pelar un par de papas enanas y las deja de caer dentro de la olla. -Por eso vive con mamá…

-Ah…¿qué estas cocinando?

Miguel espera que diga que es algún brebaje extraño.

-Sopa.

Responde Manuel y Miguel tiene que contener las ganas de gritar. Lo mira con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Sopa de que?¿Agua y papas?

Se baja del gabinete de un salto, yendo hasta el viejo refrigerador para abrirlo y hurgar dentro de el. Su horror solo aumenta cuando ve que dentro solo hay una caja de huevos, un cajón lleno de vegetales, y un montón de jugos extraños. Se voltea para verlo de nuevo.

-¿Qué es _esto_?

Manuel rueda los ojos, encogiéndose en hombros.

-Es lo que hay. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez que fui de compras.

-¿Y no puedes convertir las lechugas en tocino o algo así?

Pregunta Miguel, apuntando al montón de hojas dentro del refrigerador. Manuel frunce el ceño.

-No puedes ir por ahí convirtiendo plantas en carne. No funciona así.

Miguel resopla, mirando los contenidos de la refri de nuevo.

¿De que demonios sirve tener magia si no puedes tener toda la carne del mundo?

-No puedes comer solo agua de hierbas. Con razón estas hecho un palo.

Escucha a Manuel refunfuñar, pero esta muy ocupado tratando de encontrar algo con que cocinar algo de verdad. Termina sacando huevos, espinaca, y papas.

-¿Tienes arroz?

Manuel asiente, yendo hasta la alacena para sacar una pequeña bolsa de arroz. Es evidente que no tiene idea de lo que hace Miguel. Pero tampoco se queja, porque sabe que Miguel cocina bien, y la verdad, ya se canso de comer sopas y ensaladas.

Miguel se concentra en cocinar y Manuel solo observa en silencio. Nunca ha sido muy bueno cocinando. No entiende porque, cuando se le da tan bien preparar pociones. No pasa mucho antes de que Miguel tenga listo un plato de arroz con tortilla de espinaca y papas cocidas. El chico se queja de que es lo más raro que ha preparado, y que de todas formas no es comida "de verdad," pero Manuel come el plato feliz.

Y Miguel no puede evitar sonreír cuando Manuel deja salir un suspiro de felicidad mientras deja el plato vacío en el lavaplatos. Aun cuando sabe que probablemente no hará mucha diferencia en la dieta del chico, se siente extrañamente bien. Sorprendentemente, también parece animar un poco al muchacho.

El sol empieza a caer, y se sientan en las escaleras de cemento de la puerta trasera. Las plantas del huerto se mueven despacio con el viento y el andar de Cocoa entre ellas. Entonces, Manuel se remueve.

-Quizás el aquelarre regrese.

Miguel, que esta sentado a su lado con los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza apoyada en sus manos, lo mira de reojo.

-¿En serio?

Manuel asiente despacio, con la mirada perdida en el huerto, tratando de encontrar una manera de explicarse.

-Es su casa después de todo.

Miguel asiente, entendiendo lo que quiere decir con eso. Que quizás sea hora de largarse de ese pueblo que parece odiarlo tanto. Se pregunta si Manuel también odia al pueblo. Repentinamente se siente inquieto.

-Pensé que se habían ido porque eran muy pocos.

-Lo son….- Murmura Manuel. -Supongo que tiene algo que ver con eso.

Miguel frunce el ceño. A veces no entiende lo que dice Manuel, o por lo menos no totalmente. No, él es más directo. Por eso decide cortar los rodeos.

-¿Te vas a ir?

Manuel bufa.

-Supongo ¿Qué razón tengo para quedarme?

Miguel tuerce la boca.

-No es tan malo.

-Lo es.

-No. Es solo que llevas poco tiempo viviendo en el pueblo.

Manuel se vuelve a verlo, con el ceño fruncido como de costumbre.

-No vas a decir que es cosa mía, y que me estoy imaginando que la gente me odia a mí y a todos los brujos del pueblo, ¿verdad?

-No.- Miguel inhala profundo, mirándolo fijamente. -Es solo que solo ves la parte mala.

¿Hay parte buena? piensa Manuel, pero luego se da cuenta de que, quizás, Miguel tiene razón. No es que crea que absolutamente todos en el pueblo lo odian específicamente a él, o que él mismo odie a todo el mundo. No odia a Miguel ¿Es algo, verdad? Siente su estomago retorcerse y tiene que toser.

-No lo sé, Miguel. Es difícil, ¿entiendes?

Miguel lo mira por un par de segundos, como pensando. Luego, chasquea la lengua y vuelve a apartar la mirada.

-A este paso te vas a quedar solo.

-No importa.

-Si, si importa.

Como si no hubiese sido así la mayor parte de su vida, piensa Manuel. Esta a punto de decir que "no es tan malo" cuando Miguel le pega en el brazo, casi tirándolo del escalón donde están sentados. Maldice en voz alta, volteándose para reclamar cuando Miguel le pega de nuevo, y otra vez, y otra. Esta a punto de levantarse cuando las manos de Miguel sujetan su rostro.

En un segundo, los labios de Miguel están sobre los suyos y su respiración se corta. Lo siguiente que sabe, es que lo esta besando.

Es un beso corto, que les tiñe las mejillas de rojo a ambos. Miguel lo mira a los ojos cuando se acaba, y Manuel puede sentir su corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho. Miguel tiene sus manos sobre sus mejillas, los labios entreabiertos. Su aliento se siente tibio, diferente al aire frio de la tarde. Cuando Miguel vuelve a juntar sus labios, Manuel le corresponde el beso, sin saber muy bien que hace. Y cuando Manuel pasea su lengua por el labio superior de Miguel, este prácticamente se sube en su regazo.

Se besan por lo que parecen horas.

* * *

Manuel duda que Miguel regrese después de eso. Y por un tiempo, tiene razón.

Trata de no pensar en ello. Sigue con su rutina de siempre: levantarse temprano para atender el huerto, alimentar al gato, ordenar la casa, trabajar en sus pociones, ir al mercado brujo…. En las tardes, lee un libro sobre plantas exóticas e ignora los maullidos del gato cuando este se posa en la ventana.

Trata de decirse que no quiere ir a verlo, o llamarlo. Pero el gato jala el cordón del teléfono antiguo hasta enredarse, y Manuel tiene que tomar el aparato para desenredar a su familiar. Es cuando tiene el aparato entre las manos que este suena, casi haciendo que le de un infarto. Termina dejándolo caer, recogiéndolo torpemente antes de aclarar su garganta y poner el auricular contra su oído.

-¿Diga?

-¿Manu?

Manuel traga, jala el teléfono hasta un sofá cercano y se desploma sobre este.

-Miguel.

Puede escuchar al muchacho refunfuñar en la otra línea. Tuerce la boca esperando a que diga algo. Se pregunta si debería colgar.

-Am…- Empieza Miguel, justo cuando Manuel esta apunto de cortar la llamada. -¿Esta bien si paso?

Manuel quiere responder que no. Quiere colgarle, porque no quiere saber que tiene que decir Miguel al respecto de su ultimo encuentro. Miguel no espera a que termine de procesar su respuesta.

-Voy dentro de un rato, ¿si?

Y luego cuelga. Manuel estrella sus manos contra su cara y se desparrama en el sofá. _Perfecto_.

* * *

Miguel toca el timbre de la casa dos horas después. Dos veces, porque Manuel se plantea no abrirle por un minuto. Le abre la puerta porque sabe que es su vecino, y no podrá evitarlo para siempre.

No debió haberlo besado.

Miguel, sin embargo, sonríe suavemente con sus manos escondidas en sus bolsillos y pasa sin preguntar si esta bien. Se sientan en silencio en la sala del primer piso; Manuel evitando mirarlo mientras acaricia a su gato y Miguel con la mirada perdida en el fuego verde de la chimenea. Sobre ella, hay varias fotos de desconocidos en marcos polvorientos.

Cuando una bandeja con té y galletas viene flotando y se sitúa en la pequeña mesa de café de la sala, Miguel casi se para de un salto. A Manuel no se le escapa su reacción. En silencio, se dice que nunca podrían tener nada serio. Si Miguel se asusta con pequeñas cosas como esas, definitivamente no aguantaría la parte más siniestra de la magia de Manuel. Esa que aun no conoce.

Frunce el ceño. No tiene sentido torturarse más.

-Dejémoslo ahí, ¿si?

-¿Qué?

Pregunta Miguel confundido. Manuel resopla, mirándolo serio.

-Sabes a que me refiero, Miguel.

Miguel hace una mueca con la boca, volviéndose a ver la bandeja de té sobre la mesa por un segundo antes de mirar a Manuel otra vez.

-Te voy a pegar de nuevo.

Advierte Miguel, arrimándose más cerca con el ceño fruncido. Manuel presiona los labios firmemente. Miguel lo saca de quicio.

-No entenderías jamás—

-Yo no soy brujo.

-Exacto.

Responde Manuel. Miguel asiente despacio.

-Exacto.- Y antes de que Manuel pueda reaccionar, Miguel toma su mano, apretándola un poquito. -No necesito entender la magia.

Manuel lo mira sorprendido. Luego, aparta su mano.

-Yo soy un _brujo_ , Miguel ¿Acaso crees que es solo aparecer cosas y usar plantas para hacer pociones y eso?

Miguel resopla.

-No soy idiota, Manuel. Ya se que no es así.- Levanta la voz un poco, tensándose por un momento. Pasa una mano por su pelo, toma un profundo sorbo de aire. -Pero en serio no me importa.

Manuel baja la mirada, convencido de que Miguel es idiota, convencido de que miente. Porque todo el mundo lo hace. Cada vez que dicen que no importa, se arrepienten más tarde, cuando ya no pueden aguantar todo lo que implica estar cerca de él. Eventualmente, a Miguel también terminara por importarle, y se ira.

Miguel se acerca, buscando su mirada en vano. Manuel simplemente no quiere creerle. Miguel levanta el mentón, cruzando los brazos, claramente herido.

-¿Qué?¿No me vas a creer?- Manuel no responde. Miguel traga saliva y arruga la nariz.

Manuel parece pensar en silencio. Se vuelve a mirarlo después de un minuto. A Miguel no le gusta la desconfianza en sus ojos.

-¿Tengo por que?

-Vine, ¿no?

-Si, ¿y?

-Eso significa algo, ¿verdad?

Manuel desvía la mirada de nuevo. Miguel se acerca más, y sus dedos chocan contra los suyos.

-Manu.

-¿Qué?

Pregunta Manuel, sonando casi derrota. Miguel frunce el ceño.

-Vine a decirte que quiero estar contigo.- A Miguel le cuesta que las palabras no se enreden en su lengua. Cuando Manuel se voltea a verlo sorprendido, Miguel toma aire y trata de no arruinar lo siguiente. -¿Eso significa algo?

Manuel lo mira, congelado, sin palabras. Miguel aprovecha el shock para acercarse y pasar sus brazos a su alrededor. Entierra su cabeza en su hombro y suspira.

-No me importa que seas brujo.

Murmura, paseando sus manos de arriba abajo en su espalda. Restriega su cabeza contra el hombro de Manuel, buscando alguna reacción. Manuel solo descansa su cabeza en su hombro, cerrando sus ojos mientras trata de creer en las palabras de Miguel.

* * *

Llevan un par de meses saliendo, pero no salen mucho de la casa. Por más que Miguel sugiere que vayan a ver una película o a comer algo, Manuel siempre termina prefiriendo quedarse dentro de la casa. En algún momento tiene que convencerlo. Miguel sabe que es bueno convenciendo gente.

Tiene a Manuel acorralado en el sillón.

-Anda,- dice, sobando su nariz despacio en el cuello de Manuel, dejando besos suaves donde puede. Manuel se remueve bajo él. –Vamos a algún lado. A donde sea. No tiene que ser un sitio con _gente_.

Manuel tiene sus manos en sus caderas, evitando que Miguel se restriegue mucho contra el. Sabe que lo esta provocando.

-¿Y _donde_ vamos a encontrar un sitio sin _gente_?- Pregunta con sarcasmo. Miguel lo muerde despacio y Manuel da un respingo. -¿En la luna?

Miguel bufa, dejando su cuello en paz para besarlo. Las manos de Manuel se pierden en su pelo y Miguel sonríe contra sus labios.

-No seas pesado.- Murmura Miguel, enredando sus brazos alrededor de su torso delgado. -Yo conozco varios lugares así.

Manuel suspira cansado.

-Es _tarde_.

-Anda.- Insiste Miguel, repartiendo besos cortos por su rostro. -Vamos. Y después te hago un postre.

Manuel tuerce la boca, sabiendo que no puede negarse. Miguel sonríe, ríe pegado a él y Manuel siente como todo en su interior enloquece.

* * *

Terminan yendo al cine, a ver una película de terror extraña sobre una mujer-gato. Es tarde, así que la sala esta vacía. En la oscuridad, Miguel lo besa, dejando que una de sus manos acaricien su pierna. Miguel toma su mano cuando caminan por la calle después que la película termina.

No hay muchos restaurantes abiertos a esa hora, así que terminan comiendo comida rápida en un pequeño local del pueblo. Cuando dejan el sitio, Miguel comenta que el encargado era particularmente peludo, Manuel ahoga una risa y le susurra que el encargado definitivamente era un hombre lobo. Compran una botella de vino en un supermercado y la beben entre ambos en el camino de regreso a casa.

Miguel ríe tontamente cuando Manuel lo empuja contra la puerta de la casa, reclamando su postre y besándolo torpemente.

* * *

Es una de esas mañanas, en las que se despiertan enredados en la cama, sintiendo sus cuerpos pesados y la cabeza darles vuelta. Manuel peina la maraña de pelo de Miguel con sus dedos. Miguel duerme con un brazo sobre su estomago, de costado, con una pierna sobre las suyas.

Los maullidos del gato y el eco de algo rebotando alcanzan la habitación. Miguel lo escucha entre sueños.

-¿Qué suena?

Farfulla, no queriendo despertarse por completo. Manuel bosteza.

-Es la pared invisible.

-¿Qué?

-La pared invisible.- Repite Manuel, acomodándose cuando Miguel gira para quedar sobre su estomago. -Alguien trata de acercarse a la entrada.

Miguel abre un ojo y lo mira alarmado.

-¿No te importa?

-No,- responde Manuel. Frota sus ojos con el dorso de su mano. -No pueden pasar. Nadie que no quiera puede pasar…

-¿Y los huevos?

-Tampoco.

Miguel cierra los ojos, asintiendo despacio contra la almohada. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. Manuel sonríe también, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

* * *

Miguel sabe que la gente sabe que tiene algo con Manuel cuando pequeñas piedras empiezan a golpear las ventanas de su casa, e insultos llegan en gritos por las tardes. Se limita a ignorar estos pequeños eventos, diciendo que no significan nada y que debe seguir con su relación como lo ha hecho hasta el momento.

Pero es entonces—mientras esta tomando una siesta en la sala de sol, acurrucado en una silla de mimbre—que una roca se estrella contra la ventana. El sonido del vidrio rompiéndose lo espanta, despertándolo de inmediato. Se para de un salto, acercándose a la ventana, solo para ver un carro alejarse a toda velocidad.

En un segundo, Tostada entra a la habitación ladrando, seguido por Julio que viene igual de espantado.

-¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?

Pregunta al ver los trozos de vidrios por todo el piso de ladrillo. Miguel aparta al perro del vidrio, pidiéndole a su hermano que traiga una escoba y recogedor. Julio lo hace, preguntándole si esta bien y que paso una y otra vez.

-Un pendejo con ganas de joder la paciencia.

Es todo lo que responde Miguel mientras barre el piso. Julio asiente, mirando el hueco que la piedra ha dejado en la ventana. Ninguno de los dos dice mucho más, pero Miguel sabe que están pensando lo mismo.

* * *

Miguel no le cuenta a Manuel sobre el vidrio roto. Pero actúa extraño cuando va a verlo, y Manuel no tarda en notarlo.

-¿Qué tienes?

Le pregunta. Están viendo televisión, Miguel tiene su cabeza apoyada contra su hombro.

-Nada.

Susurra. Es evidente que miente.

Los maullidos histéricos y el rebote de la muralla invisible manteniendo a quien sea que este tratando de pasar ahora, se pueden oír sobre el sonido de la televisión. Miguel se remueve, y Manuel lo mira de reojo. Esta esperando a que diga algo.

Miguel aclara su garganta, se acomoda un poco más en el sillón. Uno de sus brazos envuelve la cintura de su novio y apoya el mentón sobre su hombro.

-Oye, Manu.

-¿Hm?

Miguel se relame los labios, pensando bien en lo que va a decir a continuación.

-¿Seria muy malo si dejaras de ser brujo?

Manuel tuerce la boca, aun con los ojos en la TV.

-Si. Seria muy malo.- Parpadea despacio, tratando de ahogar el mal presentimiento que se apodera de el y hace que sienta nauseas. -¿Por?

Miguel se queda callado, y eso solo empeora las cosas.

-¿Por?

Insiste Manuel, volteándose para mirarlo a los ojos. La TV queda olvidada. Miguel no sabe que decir, y simplemente lo mira en silencio. Manuel no necesita que diga más. Sabía que esto iba a pasar.

Miguel no puede decir nada más, porque nunca ha sido bueno con las palabras y porque antes de que pueda formular algo, Manuel ya se ha parado del sillón.

-Déjame en paz.

-Manuel—

-No.- En un segundo, Manuel ha sacado su varita de su bolsillo. Y aunque no le apunta, Miguel entiende que es una amenaza. Lentamente, se para del sillón. -Lárgate.

* * *

Miguel sabe que nunca debió abrir la boca. Espera que darle un par de días a Manuel para que se calme sea suficiente. Espera un par de días, y lo llama mil veces pero el brujo nunca contesta. Entonces decide ir a la casa, porque sabe que Manuel esta encerrado ahí.

Grande es su sorpresa cuando al intentar poner un pie dentro del terreno, este lo repele. Al comienzo cree que esta imaginando cosas, pero al intentarlo nuevamente solo consigue rebotar contra la muralla invisible y perder el equilibrio. Entonces su sorpresa es reemplazada por molestia. Un enfado que hierve en la boca de su estomago.

En la ventana, puede ver a Cocoa sentado en el marco, mirándolo burlonamente desde el interior de la casa.

-¡Carajo, Manuel!- Grita a todo pulmón, sin importarle si alguno de los vecinos lo escucha. -¡Déjame pasar, sabes perfectamente bien que no quise decir eso!

El viento sopla helado, pero Miguel se rehúsa a moverse, diciéndose que en algún momento Manuel tiene que salir.

No lo hace esa tarde.

* * *

Miguel regresa todas las tardes, esperando en que algún momento Manuel lo deje pasar de nuevo. Pero pasan dos semanas, y sigue sin responder sus llamadas y quitar la tonta pared. Es invierno, y cada día hace mas frio. El viento sopla helado y Miguel siente su nariz escurrir y sus dedos entumecidos cuando va a gritarle de nuevo.

Esta cansado. Esta molesto. Se siente muy mal.

Va directo a patear la pared invisible. Su pierna atraviesa la muralla, porque esta ya no esta, y termina yéndose de cara contra el piso. Se queda tirado ahí, hasta que escucha la puerta de la casa abrirse. Manuel se acerca despacio, y Miguel se para lentamente, sintiendo cada uno de sus huesos doler.

Manuel lo mira con el ceño fruncido, y Miguel le devuelve la mirada, torciendo la boca mientras sacude el polvo de su ropa.

Hay silencio hasta que Manuel deja salir un suspiro y se acerca para tomar uno de sus brazos.

-Ven,- dice, jalándolo hacia la casa.

Miguel refunfuña, siguiéndolo sin decir nada. Manuel cierra la puerta tras ellos cuando entran, y se cruza de brazos mientras lo mira de pies a cabeza.

-Estas hecho un desastre.

Miguel bufa, frotando sus manos en un intento por darles un poco de calor. Su nariz y sus mejillas están rojas. Manuel esta casi seguro de que ha atrapado un resfriado.

-Podrías haberme dejado pasar antes.

Se queja Miguel, pero Manuel simplemente resopla un "no" antes de ir hacia la cocina. Cuando regresa, Miguel ya se ha sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala y se limpia la nariz en el pañuelo que siempre carga en su bolsillo. Manuel le alcanza una botella de vidrio, con un liquido rojo y espeso.

-Toma esto.

Miguel mira la botella con sospecha, diciéndose que seria mejor si simplemente le pudiera alcanzar una pastilla para la gripe. Aun así, termina abriendo la botella y tomando pequeños sorbos de ella solo porque no quiere que Manuel lo bote a la calle de nuevo. El liquido sabe a jugo de tomate con naranja y a Miguel le cuesta no hacer muecas.

-Sabes, no tenias que llamar en la madrugada todos los días.- Manuel se sienta en la esquina opuesta del sillón. A Miguel le toma un rato notar que también luce cansado. -O venir a gritar en las mañanas ¿Sabes cuanta gente ha venido a quejarse esta semana?

Miguel bufa, dejando la botella de lado para limpiarse la nariz de nuevo.

-Podrías haber _contestado_. Podrías haberme abierto la puerta…- Miguel tose un poco cuando Manuel rueda los ojos. Se remueve inquieto, como cada vez que siente que algo va a pasar. -Oye.

-¿Qué?

Miguel lo mira fijamente, como esperando algo. Manuel levanta una ceja, no sabiendo exactamente que espera. Miguel tuerce la boca.

-¿Ni siquiera vas a darme un beso?¿Después de que me dejaste fuera dos semanas?

Manuel parpadea despacio, sin creer lo tonto que es Miguel en realidad.

-Nah. No te lo has ganado.

-¿Cómo que no?

Protesta Miguel. Manuel entrecierra los ojos, lanzándole una mirada seria.

Ha estado pensando sobre todo ese asunto últimamente, y por fin ha tomado una decisión.

-No voy a dejar de ser brujo por ti.- Empieza. Traga saliva, tratando de que su voz no se quiebre. -Ni hoy, ni nunca. Si no te parece, terminamos y ya.

-Ya se.

Responde Miguel. Manuel siente un escalofrió recorrerlo.

-¿Y?

-¿Y que?

-No voy a ningún lado.

Miguel se desparrama en el sillón, con los brazos cruzados en sobre su estomago, como si se encontrara en su casa. No le quita los ojos de encima a Manuel, que lo mira en silencio como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Probablemente es lo que ha pasado aquí.

Miguel sonríe, estirando su brazo, tratando de alcanzar a Manuel en su extremo del mueble.

-Ven.

Le pide bajito, dando palmadas a su lado. Entiende porque duda en acercarse, porque lo mira con sospecha. Sabe que será difícil, porque Manuel es brujo y Miguel no entiende ninguna de esas cosas y nunca lo hará. Y posiblemente la gente del pueblo siga molestando de vez en cuando. Pero no importa, ¿verdad?

-Ven, quiero estar contigo.

Manuel suspira, moviendo apenas un poco sobre el sillón. Miguel se arrima, hasta que esta pegado a él. Lo abraza de nuevo, acercándose hasta que sus narices chocan.

-Que rápido te sientes bien.

Murmura Manuel, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas. Miguel sonríe.

-Anda, dame un beso. Estoy enfermo por tu culpa.

Manuel duda, sabiendo que Miguel lo dice con ligereza porque no se imagina lo difícil que puede ser estar a su lado. Aun así, basta que sienta los dedos de Miguel acariciarle el cuello, y se tope con sus ojos grandes para que se diga que no hay razón para no disfrutar lo que tienen ahora y junte sus labios.


End file.
